dangan_toonpa_trigger_happy_havocfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
About The first episode of Dangan Toonpa, titled "Introductions" was released on May 2nd, 2014. The episode is mainly about introducing the main protagonists, and all leading up into a suspense for episode 2 which reveals the primary antagonist. Plot The first episode begins with our primary protagonist, Makoto Naegi (Cool Wacky Wildgloop) narrating how he came to be a student that applied for Hope's Peak Academy. But upon entering the campus, the screen goes dark red and Naegi faints. He wakes up in one of the classrooms and realizes the maximum security measures the school takes when he eyes iron-plated windows and security cameras. He picks up a pamphlet and it instructs him to move into the gymnasium for the starting ceremony. When he enters, he is first greeted by Yasuhiro Hagakure (Little Domino) and then Hifumi Yamada (Captain Pierre). Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Piano Boy) then comes in front of Naegi and scolds him for being late to the ceremony. Junko Enoshima (Amazing Crocodile) interferes with this and defends Naegi saying he's not to blame if no one even understands what is going on. Then, one by one, he is introduced to the rest of the students. He reunites with his middle school acquaintance Sayaka Maizono (Awesome Galaxy) and Naegi is quite surprised she remembers him. Byakuya Togami (Duckster) is annoyed by their chatter and states they should focus on more important things, such as why they are in such a peculiar situation. Just as he begins to make his point though, a voice appears on the intercom. A voice that is not revealed until the next episode. Behind The Scenes The first episode was originally going to be 20 minutes long, and it would stay this way for the whole entire series. But upon the MASSIVE amount of time it took to render, and then upload, over 2 and a half hours, only to be rejected by the 15 minute rule which TTWackyDog has full Youtube rights to, but apparently Final Cut Pro did not get that message. Due to this, I gave up on trying to upload it this way, and Niiblet agreed that the episode should be under 15 minutes each, not only to avoid further crap from Youtube, but to shorten the length so people will be able to watch, since most people don't have much patience. So, the first 8 and a half minutes that were unlisted to share between me and Niiblet was made public on May 2nd, and Dangan Toonpa began. Goofs * In the classroom where Naegi wakes up, Tony The Clock, played by Redgy in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared: Toontown Edition 2 video, is on top of the blackboard in the background. * After Naegi notices the iron plates, also in the classroom, when he attempts to remove the screws, he is SUPER stretched out. * When Celestia Ludenberg, played by Princess Candy Megacorn walks into the gymnasium, this scene on out actually had to be a double of the gymnasium due to a lack of space and too many characters. It is highly noticablee.